yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/63
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| أَوَعَجِبْتُمْ أَن جَاءكُمْ ذِكْرٌ مِّن رَّبِّكُمْ عَلَى رَجُلٍ مِّنكُمْ لِيُنذِرَكُمْ وَلِتَتَّقُواْ وَلَعَلَّكُمْ تُرْحَمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin E ve acibtum en câekum zikrun min rabbikum alâ raculin minkum li yunzirekum ve li tettekû ve leallekum turhamûn(turhamûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. e ve acibtum : ve şaşırdınız mı 2. en câe-kum : size gelmesine 3. zikrun : bir zikir 4. min rabbi-kum : Rabbinizden 5. alâ raculin : bir adama 6. min-kum : sizden 7. li yunzire-kum : sizi uyarması için 8. ve li tettekû : ve takva sahibi olmanız için 9. ve lealle-kum : ve umulur ki siz, böylece siz 10. turhamûne : rahmet olunursunuz Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Sizi korkutmak, sakınmanızı temin etmek ve böylece de rahmete nâil olmanızı sağlamak için içinizden birisine Rabbinizden vahiy gelmesine şaşıyor musunuz? Ali Bulaç Meali "Sakınıp rahmete kavuşmanız için, içinizden sizi uyarıp korkutacak bir adam aracılığı ile bir zikir (Kitap) gelmesine mi şaştınız?" Ahmet Varol Meali Olur ki merhamet olunursunuz diye sakınmanız için sizi uyarması için aranızdan bir adam vasıtasıyla size bir uyarı (zikir) gelmesine hayret mi ettiniz?" Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (61-63) 'Ey milletim! Bende bir sapıklık yoktur, ancak ben Alemlerin Rabbinin peygamberiyim, Rabbimin sözlerini size bildiriyor, öğüt veriyorum. Sizin bilmediğinizi Allah katından ben biliyorum. Sakınmanızı ve böylece merhamete uğramanızı sağlamak üzere sizi uyarmak için aranızdan biri vasıtasıyla Rabbinizden size haber gelmesine mi şaşıyorsunuz?' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Sizi uyarması ve sizin de Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakınıp rahmete ulaşmanız için, içinizden bir adam aracılığı ile Rabbinizden size bir zikir (vahiy ve öğüt) gelmesine şaştınız mı? Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Allah'ın azabından) sakınıp da rahmete nâil olmanız ümidiyle, içinizden sizi uyaracak bir adam vasıtasıyla size bir zikir (kitap) gelmesine şaştınız mı?» Edip Yüksel Meali 'Sizi uyarmak için ve erdemli bir hayat sürüp merhamet edilmeniz için sizden bir adama Rabbinizden bir mesajın gelmesine mi şaştınız?' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Size o korkunç akibeti bildirmek için, korunmanız için belki de rahmete kavuşturulmanız için sizden bir adam aracılığı ile Rabbinizden size bir uyarının gelmesine inanmıyor da şaşıyor musunuz?» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) size korkunç akıbeti haber vermek için ve korunmanız için ve belki rahmete mazhar edilirsiniz diye sizden bir adam vasıtasiyle rabbınızdan size bir ıhtar geldiğine inanmıyor da taaccüb mü ediyorsunuz? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen «Yoksa size Rabbiniz tarafından sizden olan bir zât vasıtasiyle (sizi korkutmak için ve sizin de sakınmanız ve rahmete erebilmeniz için) bir mev'izenin gelmesine mi teaccüb ediverdiniz?» Muhammed Esed Sizi uyarabilsin ve siz de Allaha karşı sorumluluk bilinci duyup Onun rahmetiyle onurlanasınız diye sizin kendi içinizden birinin eliyle Rabbinizden size bir haber gelmesini niçin yadırgıyorsunuz?" Suat Yıldırım (61-63) "Ey halkım! dedi, bende hiçbir sapıklık yok, fakat ben Rabbülâlemin tarafından size bir elçiyim. Size Rabbimin mesajlarını tebliğ ediyorum, size öğüt veriyorum ve Allah tarafından gelen vahiy sayesinde, sizin bilemeyeceğiniz şeyleri biliyorum." "Kötülüklerden korunup Allah’ın merhametine nâil olmanız için, içinizden sizi uyaracak bir adam vasıtasıyla, Rabbinizden size bir buyruk gelmesine mi şaşıyorsunuz?" Süleyman Ateş Meali "Korunup da merhamete uğramanız için, içinizden sizi uyaracak bir adam aracılığı ile bir Zikir (sizi ikaz eden bir Kitap, size şan ve şeref verecek bir kanun) gelmesine şaştınız mı?" Şaban Piriş Meali Sizi uyarmak, sakınmanızı ve böylece merhamet edilmenizi sağlamak için bir adam vasıtasıyla size rabbinizden bir hatırlatma gelmesine hayret mi ediyorsunuz? dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali 'Allah'a karşı gelmekten sakınıp da rahmete erişesiniz diye sizi uyarmak için sizden bir adam vasıtasıyla Rabbinizden size bir öğüt gelmesine mi şaştınız?' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk "Korunmanız, rahmet bulmanız için sizi uyarmak üzere bir adam aracılığıyla Rabbinizden bir öğüt gelmesine şaştınız mı?" Yusuf Ali (English) "Do ye wonder that there hath come to you a message from your Lord, through a man of your own people, to warn you,- so that ye may fear Allah and haply receive His Mercy?" M. Pickthall (English) Marvel ye that there should come unto you a Reminder from your Lord by means of a man among you, that he may warn you, and that ye may keep from evil, and that haply ye may find mercy. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Sizi uyarabilsin ve siz de Allah'a karşı sorumluluk bilinci duyup O'nun rahmetiyle onurlanasınız diye sizin kendi içinizden birinin eliyle Rabbinizden size bir haber gelmesini niçin yadırgıyorsunuz?" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri